March 17, 2017
__NOEDITSECTION__ New Content *New tagline system that awards players for completing in-game actions. *New American voice for the 1st Ranger Battalion unit. This voice will also apply to other playable units in the future. Updated Content *Major art & lighting pass on Sicily. *Invasion gamemode added to Foy, Crete & Ortona. *Grenades in your kit will now show on third person models. *Updated HUD compass needles for “backup” and “radio”. *Updated sprint footstep equipment layer audio. *Game audio is now ducked and filtered in the kit menu. *Only show extended barrel and heat shield on Ithaca when a bayonet is attached. *Updated menus **New Coop & Multiplayer quick join menus. ***Updated server browser styling. **New practice menu. **Updated escape menu with party system. **Updated main menu background. **Updated player count and version information. **Text chat added to the party system. **Added support for up to 4 news Items in the main menu. *Updated in-game user interface **New Scoreboard. **New Spectator UI. **HUD elements will now fade when in ADS. **Tweaked floating HUD letter colors for better readability. **Added drop shadows for item names in the kit menu. **Changed item description font in the kit menu. *User experience improvements **Users can now personally mute other players from the scoreboard. **Supply is now shown as spent & total available in the kit menu and HUD. *Audio & Subtitles **Updated VO for the original American voice. **New additional VO for US Army Station. **Added English subtitles for US Army Station and Commonwealth Station. **Added English subtitles for gameplay related voice over to British, Scottish, and Canadian units. Visual Improvements *Updated all unit UI renders. *Updated all US face textures. *New dead cows, destructible walls and rubble pile props. *Updated textures for the following weapons: **Bren Gun **C96 Mauser **Lewis Gun Gameplay Improvements *Splintering grenade now causes suppression for an extended period. Bug Fixes *Carpet bomber bombs should no longer cause explosions in the sky. *Fixed a bug in Offensive where regrouping could still occur with zero waves. *Fixed inventory loadout presets not refreshing correctly. *Fixed end of round stat accuracy showing as 0%. *Fixed players not always hearing the same game start VO lines. *Fixed German “No Officer” VO not being played when an officer is not present on the team. *Tutorial videos should no longer continue playing when you navigate away from the tutorial page. *Fixed issue with radial subtitles appearing twice when the radio version was also heard. *Fixed issue with radio subtitles showing multiple captions if heard through more than one radio. Map Balance & Fixes *Comacchio **Fixed sabotage spawns. **Extended Offensive capture zone A and B. **Small adjustments to restricted zones. **Additional art pass. **Fixed several issues throughout the map. *Crete **Auto exposure and HDR settings fixed. **Additional art pass. **Tweaked A Offensive spawns for both teams. *Dog Red **Flak position updated. **Tweaked beach area left flank from CW. *Foy **Remade stone building in the field as an animal shack. **Closed some windows on Hotel and other buildings. **Added more cover in areas that required it around the map. **Added extra entrance into Hotel side building. **Added dead cows. **Fixed non solid door exploit in Hotel. *Ortona **Additional art pass. **Tweaked corner building near Frontline A to make it less easy to lock down left flank. **Tweaked Offensive A to improve balance. **Moved Wehrmacht Offensive A spawn a bit further back. **Fixed numerous issues throughout the map. *Reichswald **Additional art pass. **Updated Wehrmacht final spawn area. **Fixed numerous issues throughout the map. *Saint-Lô **Navmesh updated. **Reworked soundscape placement. **Fixed numerous issues throughout the map. *Salerno **Additional art pass. **Tweaked Offensive C building to improve balance. **Fixed numerous issues throughout the map. *Sicily **Major art pass. **Adjusted restricted zone A Offensive CW to avoid spawn camping inside first row of buildings near beach. **Fixed numerous issues throughout the map. External links *Official patch notes blog Category:Patch notes